


Oblivious Ron

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was a normal day in highschool, everything was going fine, too fine for Ron's liking. He had actually woke up on time today, ate his breakfast without staining his shirt, the twins drove him to school, and Hermione greets him with a kiss on the cheek, at his locker. Ron was grinning ear to ear, as he walks into the student lounge with Hermione."So this morning, ma made toast and it was so perfect that i. What the fuck!" Ron said as he walks with Hermione, he froze and drop his bag. There on one of the sofa, Draco was on Harry's lap, kissing him senseless.





	Oblivious Ron

It was a normal day in highschool, everything was going fine, too fine for Ron's liking. He had actually woke up on time today, ate his breakfast without staining his shirt, the twins drove him to school, and Hermione greets him with a kiss on the cheek, at his locker. Ron was grinning ear to ear, as he walks into the student lounge with Hermione.

"So this morning, ma made toast and it was so perfect that i. What the fuck!" Ron said as he walks with Hermione, he froze and drop his bag. There on one of the sofa, Draco was on Harry's lap, kissing him senseless.

"You! Get off my bestfriend!" Ron said as he points to Draco.

"And you better fucking explain to me, why is this git's tongue in your fucking throat." As he looks at Harry.

"What the fuck Ginger, can't i make out with my boyfriend?" Draco scoffs as he got off from Harry.

"Babe, come on. Play nice. He's my bestfriend." Harry said as he looks at Draco.

"Yeah play nice, I'm his bestfriend. And what the fuck? Boyfriend?" Ron asked as he puts his hands around his hips, like how Molly would do when she was questioning the boys.

"Baby, chill alright. Draco and Harry have been together for awhile now. So please breathe." Hermione said as she rest her hand on top of Ron's.

"Wait? You knew about this babe?" Ron turns and asked Hermione.

"She has known for quite awhile. Well she was the first one to know, accidentally. She caught them making out at the back of the library." Ginny said as she walks in and sat on the sofa.

"Wait! You knew too?" Ron asked Ginny, who just nods at him.

"Bloody hell! Am i the last one to know about this?" Ron sighs.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Congratulations Weasley! You're officially the last one to know!" Draco said as he claps his hands.

"What the fuck, don't tell me the twins new about this too?" Ron sighs as he sat down.

"Yeah we also bet when you would find out. Draco ans Harry has been together for 6 months now. And it means i won." George said.

"You can't wait another 6 more months can you." Fred said as he hands George his winnings.

"But how? When?" Ron asked Harry.

"Do you remember that football game way before summer? The one i got injured so badly on the field. And how i spend most of summer at home with Padfoot and Moony?" Harry explain. Ron just nods.

"Well i had to go for physiotherapy every few days, and that point of time Draco was doing volunteer work at the hospital i went, and i always bumped into him, and we got coffee and we hanged out most of the time, since you were off to football camp with the twins." Harry continue.

"Wait. Malfoy here did community service?" Ron scoffs.

"Hey!" Draco said next to Harry.

"Come on baby. Don't do this." Hermione said, as she sat on Ron's lap.

"Hey, why can she sit on his lap and I can't sit on Harry's." Draco whines.

"Cos she's my girlfriend. Also Harry continue please." Ron scoffs.

"Alright, we got to know each other within that month, and everything kinda click. Draco told me he liked me and it finally made sense with all those taunting in the school halls, and also he helped me to get back on my feet. And the rest was history." Harry said.

"But weren't you dating Ginny last year?" Ron asked him.

"Well about that. I wasn't sure if i were into boys or girls back then, and Harry helped me to figure things out. I'm with Luna right now." Ginny said.

"You mean loony luna? My sister is a lesbian and she's with Luna?" Ron gasped.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about." Ginny said as he glares at him.

"Woah this is some crazy shit. I need time to process." Ron said as he looks at the gang. Just in time for the first period bell to ring. The gang got up and went to class.

"I'll see you at lunch alright love." Hermione said as she kissed Ron's cheeks.

"Lunch later baby." Draco said, as he kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry and Ron went to class and sat at their usual seat. Ron was still trying to process how weird his morning was.

"Dude. How could you, a football quarterback be dating that blonde bully?" Ron whispers to Harry.

"Things just happens alright bro." Harry replies.

"But dude, I'm your bestfriend. Shouldn't you tell me first?" Ron replied.

"Dude, if i told you about it, you will be against it and me and Dray wouldn't happen at all." Harry said.

"But dude." Ron said.

"Mr Weasley! Mr Potter! Is there anything you want to share with the class?" Professor Snape asked as he turns to them.

"Nothing, Professor." Harry quickly replies.

"Is that so Mr Weasley? You look very tensed right now." Professor Snape said as he walks up to their desk.

"Come on Mr Weasley, share what's wrong." Professor Snape said as he stares down at Ron. Ron was biting his lips, not wanting to say anything.

"Fine. Not going to say anything. I see. Detention for the both of you." Professor Snape said as he turns and walks back to the front.

"Thanks Ron. I'm gonna miss my movie date with my boyfriend today." Harry grumbles, as he went back to his books.


End file.
